sonic_the_hedgehog_r_the_hedgehog_universefandomcom-20200214-history
R the hedgehog
No picture "If I had a reason to fight you I will" ---- Early life Born on a kingdom of Wizards, R was a royal Douche bag and turned to orphan when his parents were assassinated (king and queen wizard) and lost everything he had. 20 years later... R's Kingdom was nuked By Dr.Eggman. Eggman was jealous of all of the power they had there. R was attacked by Eggman in robot armor. R beat him but lost his palace......and everything. Not Really..................... ---- Later on... R found his way Mobius and settled down in his dick that had life was Destroyed by a invasion. R went undercover and went to a deep sleep for 500 years as life started to come back. he reawakened and came out of his hiding right as the Kingdom was lost to Dr.Robotnik. R saw sonic when he was younger and was still angry at anyone and tried to kill sonic. Sonic and R were temporarily fused from a lighting strike Robotnik used to try to take out sonic. R was in control of sonic but soon learned sonic was a good guy. Dr. Robotnik took his chance when he saw sonic was acting strange and used his Death Mountain to destroy knothole. R/Sonic destroyed it in one hit and Robotnik fled as they were infused. R left before anyone could thank him and went of on a adventure to find his own world. He found 4 Cyber Passes in a cave and activated them. Giving him the ability to put any sized object into a room he could get to anytime. later on He found that sonic was transported to his world. He saved sonic from the devils that allmost destroyed him. sonic lashed out in anger and attacked R but got frozen from Rs elemental ice power. R later helps tails save sonic from a place called the Dark World and kills the leader controlling sonic ------------------------------------------------------------------ (Ok this is the wiki places version now ) -------------------------------------------------- R likes having friends but doesn't have much anyways because he doesn't get along well due to having optimisum and all ways wants to be the first at something Ability's ---- *Elemental *Ice *Fire *Lighting *Wind * Rage ( Goes crazy and then burns out and falls asleep) ---- Problems with life ---- *R has optimism so its hard for him to think of another topic easily *His Powers get out of control sometimes and he Rampages on who attacked him Personality Gentle ut does get competitive Friends: ---- *Novo the hedgehog (ally to him)- * - * ----------------------------- List of F.c ---- Early life Born on a kingdom of Wizards, R was a royal baby wizard and turned to orphan when his parents were assassinated (king and queen wizard) and lost everything he had. 20 years later... R's Kingdom was nuked By Dr.Eggman. Eggman was jealous of all of the power they had there. R was attacked by Eggman in robot armor. R beat him but lost his palace......and everything. ---- Later on... R found his way Mobius and settled down Right as everything that had life was Destroyed by a invasion. R went undercover and went to a deep sleep for 500 years as life started to come back. he reawakened and came out of his hiding right as the Kingdom was lost to Dr.Robotnik. R saw sonic when he was younger and was still angry at anyone and tried to kill sonic. Sonic and R were temporarily fused from a lighting strike Robotnik used to try to take out sonic. R was in control of sonic but soon learned sonic was a good guy. Dr.Robotnik took his chance when he saw sonic was acting strange and used his Death Mountain to destroy knothole. R/Sonic destroyed it in one hit and Robotnik fled as they were infused. R left before anyone could thank him and went of on a adventure to find his own world. He found 4 Cyber Passes in a cave and activated them. Giving him the ability to put any sized object into a room he could get to anytime. later on He found that sonic was transported to his world. ---- Possible Future R has died and a new generation has been born! L the hedgehog With his plushie stick goes on adventures intill Dr.Eggman wwent back in time and Killed L's parents. bringing R back from the dead. (actually hes STILL dead) ---- Another possible future is were tails,sonic and R the hedgehog have to face against evil robots that took over Mobius that R had made originally for protection but they are Ability's ---- *super Strength *Element Powers *Super R * ---- Problems with life ---- *R has optimism so its hard for him to think of another topic easily *His Powers get out of control sometimes and he rampages Personality R loves young kids ALOT and does have a kid named G. that he adopted from another zone